


Nino In Wonderland

by Ichigo_Toshimiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU Cartoon Disney, Comedy, English language, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Toshimiya/pseuds/Ichigo_Toshimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nino had a bad day when his sister comes home during her break at college? And did Nino find what he desire the most? And did his sister change Nino decision to go with her instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nino In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after I saw a cartoon classic of Alice in Wonderland (not the movie that recently been played). This idea been like "I wonder which Arashi member that gonna be cute on Alice outfit, and whose gonna be the queen and so on and so on and so on..." So I was daydreaming about it and laugh so hard at it. So hope you like it. Please enjoy, and spare at me coz this was my first English fiction and I'm not beta-ed yet. So this gonna be weird. Maybe I would find one who will willing to beta-ed my next fan fiction. Have a nice day.... ^^v

**Title** : Nino in Wonderland  
 **Author** : Ichigo Toshimiya  
 **Genre:** Comedy, Fantasy  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya (main), Juntoshi (side pairing)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** What happens when Nino had a bad day when his sister comes home during her break at college? And did Nino find what he desire the most? And did his sister change Nino decision to go with her instead?  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them beside the plot and the story. I love them, so hope you can see how my love affects at them. Fufufu... XD  
 **Note:** I made this after I saw a cartoon classic of Alice in Wonderland (not the movie that recently been played). This idea been like "I wonder which Arashi member that gonna be cute on Alice outfit, and whose gonna be the queen and so on and so on and so on..." So I was daydreaming about it and laugh so hard at it. So hope you like it. Please enjoy, and spare at me coz this was my first English fiction and I'm not beta-ed yet. So this gonna be weird. Maybe I would find one who will willing to beta-ed my next fan fiction. Have a nice day.... ^^v

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

"Neechan moo ii yo.... I'm really sleepy now..." Nino answered irritably. Yuri only smile when she heard his brother complained.

"Kazu-chan, neechan have already told you many couple of times that you don't fall a sleep right after eating. You really are so stubborn huh?" Nino just glared irritably.

"You know what Neechan; you come and came just to make a tumultuous. You better just go back already into the city, rather than go home just to makes me feel miserable." Yuri glanced over his shoulder to see his brother annoyed pout.  
Actually she just wanted to tease her one and only younger brother, because she was in college in the city during which he missed only see the face of his brother pouted. But she's not going to tell on his brother, because she knows that he will grin broadly because his vainglorious if she said that she miss him that much.

 

With casualty Yuri still drags his younger and only brother she had to a small forest not far from their house. The place was always a place of their childhood, and Yuri also knew Nino was also used to come here when he was lonely, but never admit it. Yuri then hands off Nino wrist when they were so close to the tree where they used to climb as a child. Nino only starring at the back of his oneesan and looked annoyed with his face and hands crossed in front of his chest. He was still sullen and resentful because his neechan pulled him out of the bed after lunch today. Though he was very tired and sleepy, to exhausted after playing games all night long, and usually the time after lunch is his sleeping hour until dinner is ready.

 

"Kazu-chan... I had not been home for quite long. Why you didn't want to accompany me to play like the old days, really?" Yuri said with feeling a little bit hurt.  
Nino was surprised to hear that, he then realized that because of their village where they grew up here there wasn't a good college that his sister can attend to, so his sister have forced to go faraway into the city. Although he didn't want to admit it but Nino really missed her ignorance and her comforting familiarity.

Nino looks began to ease his emotions; he then took a deep breath. Slowly he walked over to Yuri and hugged his sister's tiny shoulders and whispered softly at her ears.

 

"Okaeri, oneesan..." Yuri smiled then turned to him and meet eyes with Nino softened eyes at her.

"Tadaima, Kazu-kun…" Yuri shrugged at Nino, and Nino tighten his arms around his sister shoulder, Nino really missed his sister so much. Nino smile gently.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

Not long after that they sat under the tree. Nino casually sat slouched with his back leaning against the tree. He was really pleased to listen to all Yuri's story about the situation in the city. He also talks about her friends and her best friends that she meets and knew in her college. Even thou Yuri is already on her third year but Nino always felt like she just went to college, because the enthusiasm hasn't changed at all, still the same as she was first went to her first year in college. Nino is very pleased to hear Yuri story, particularly on her four best friends who she met recently. All four of them where younger then Yuri and it seems they had a same age as Nino.

As always though he was glad to hear her sister story, and occasionally responds. But the cell in his brain doesn't want to work as usual. Nino always felt his sister was a very clever story telling, even since childhood. So Nino unknowingly slowly began to lose consciousness and fall asleep. Been lullaby by her story.

......................................

As he already feels comfortable in his sleep he thought he heard a murmur and grumble someone not far from him. Nino was getting mad because he was very easily disturbed on his sleep even by the slightest sound. Because of that he then zapped on his eyes, but he found himself surprised when he saw _a giant rabbit? ___He said don't trust him self by saying that. But after he watched with care, it isn't a real rabbit. Just someone who wearing a rabbit costume, a guy would be precisely.

_With bunny ears headband, a vest and a black pants. Nino also really doesn't know how a soft like cotton bunny tail attached right on that beautiful ass. Oh god, that ass is absolutely gorgeous. Nino inner thought couldn't believe it. Nino slowly begin to notice that the rabbit is looking at a pocket watch and looks like he was murmuring a words, " ** _I'm late, I'm late ... I'm seriously dead. I'm laaaaaaaaatteeee ...!_** " Without knowing if Nino was watching he already started to jump and really Nino can't believe that people can jump that fast._

__

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

Nino had just waked up but he also wonder, why the hare did felt himself to be _too late_. Moreover Nino also want to know the rabbit more further, other than that Nino thought that rabbit was a very cute rabbit with glazed eyes and a face like a sleepy person. Nino wants to know what it feels like that soft fur that stuck to that gorgeous butt. Nino then stood up and felt that he felt strange when then he was surprised to find himself....

" **WHAT A F*** IS THIS...!! WHY IN THE WORLD I'VE BEEN WEARING THIS WEIRD SKIRT...!!!** " He cried not believe it. In fact, he uses a yellow ribbon which, according to Nino is a very huge ribbon that her sister always attached it to her every gift she gave to Nino at each Christmas and birthday. Nino wants to take off his skirt and trying to find his clothes that he wore earlier. And he will be really mad at her older sister, because dressing him like a girl. Maybe Nino can take it when he was a little but _dear God_ Nino is 18 years old now _for God sake_... Said his inner thought grumble.

 

When he saw his clothes were no where else, he finally gave up and started running toward the direction where the rabbit was gone. Nino rarely enter into the forest, usually he's just being together with his sister in the edge of the forest. But he was been told by the villagers that there was a group of misfits living in the forest. Nino's never listened to them, but now he's really curious and fear mingled in him. But he was curios and curiosity conquers all. Nino continues to follow the path which, according to Nino like it was there all this time and finally he was relieved when he saw the figure of the rabbit.

“ **OOOIII MATTE… CHOTTO MATTE…!!!** ” Nino yelled, but the rabbit didn't seem to hear him. And he opened a door that Nino didn't really think there is one and it was sticking in a very large tree trunk. Nino saw the rabbit entered and the door closed itself right in front of his face. Nino doubts whether he should still follow it. However, he thought back of that beautiful buttocks and he then went straight in without thinking it again.

 

Nino increasingly not sure whether he was in a dream world or in the real world. But he discovered that in the tree there was a hallway that really beautiful and very looooooooong, even on the right and left side there are to many doors with different size and color. Nino began to confuse, then he came back faintly hear the sound the hare that said, " ** _Too late Too late I'm reaaaally late._** " Nino then fined a door with an odd keyhole, when he tried to open it and was surprised when the knob is turned into, _someone's heads?_ Nino's eyes widened.

He was sure now, if he's not dreaming then he was drunk and it wasn't possible. Because he's never drink an alcohol he just 19. Except _IF_ his sister has secretly put something in his food or drink so that he had experienced hallucinations on high levels.

"Oii watch were your hands holding on someone's head, it's really hurts you know?!" Said the man. Nino though even still shocked and couldn’t believe it but he can only bow to apologize. 

"Ah sumimasen ... But I need to get into this door." He winced.

"Ow ... For what purposes it was?" Nino was getting impatient with the stupidity of this person.

"I want to go through it...!! I want to chase that rabbit which had just come in, just get this damn door open...!!" Nino replied irritably.

"Ckckck ... You really not a patience guy. Well if you want to go through it you need to give me... _A Cheese cake..._ " He said casually, Nino opened his mouth can't believe what he just heard from that spoken head by the door. 

" **WHAT...!** Where **THE HELL** I'm gonna find a piece of cake in the places like this. I can't go home right now especially with a clothes like this. **NOOOO WAAAYY, HELL NO...!** Moreover, it would make me lose track of the rabbits." He said annoyed, but the man still insisted. 

"Well, you see that table over there. I'm sure there would be a cake waiting for me if you don't mind; could you bring that to me? “

Nino turned around and somehow but Nino was sure that there wasn't any table behind him before. And especially now there is a yummy cheese cake on the table. Nino didn't want to think it anymore. He then hurried to the table and picked it up and then thrust it to the man. 

 

"Here's the cake, now can I go past the door now?" The head shook. 

"What now?" Nino answered irritably. 

"You must feed me, because I don't know where my hands are now." He says casually. Nino couldn't believe it but he finally gave up and then suddenly out of nowhere there's a fork above the plate. And Nino began to feed him. 

 

"Mmm, umai really is yummy... Well now I'll open the door. But I warn you to hold on your sharp tongue when you had entered it." The man warned him. 

"Why?" Said Nino surprised. 

"Because you'll meet someone who is very scary inside. If you're not careful, well I just warned you. Hope your not loosing your cute head of yours." Said the man chuckled. 

 

Nino was surprised to hear that, when he will ask again the door was suddenly back to normal and the men disappeared, so did the cake at Nino hands. Nino tentatively reached out his hand towards the doorknob and was grateful this time there was no weird sounds again and the door was open.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

Nino immediately ran after the rabbit. Nino honestly feels he is unlikely to be in the real world. Because it isn't be possible there is a forest inside of a tree? But for now Nino didn't want to think about it, until he started getting lost.

"Haah... Haah... Haah... Now I have to go to which side of it?" Said Nino began panting. 

"What if I showed you the way, dear comer man?" Nino was surprised again to hear the voice of that guy who is in the door before. He turned his self to the right and left, but he didn't find anyone anywhere, even a door.

"Kotchi! Kotchi! Kotchi!" Nino then heard his voice again and looked up into the tree, this time he saw himself on _a striped cat's body_? Oh god what is it this time? Said his thought began to doubt the sanity of his head. The man just smiled broadly and shook his tail. 

 

“What do you want this time?!” Said Nino upset.

"Hey I just happened to be here when I heard that you lost. So what can I do for you? I assure you that I could definitely help you. Didn't it proven already?" The man chuckled. Although Nino knows what he's saying is true and without wasting time to think what he was insane or not Nino crossed his arms indignantly. 

 

"Okay. If you can help me that much confident. Tell me where did the rabbit go through?! "

"Ow which rabbit it was?" He joked at Nino, and Nino started to get pissed off.  
“ **DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE AND STRANGLE YOUR WEIRD HEAD FROM THAT CAT. COME ON SAY IT...!!!** ” Menace Nino with impatient, and don't know why but the guy started too terrified and know that definitely Nino would do that.

“Okay Okay... Look sees this road below me here? It's straight lead to _The Palace of DoS..._ ” Nino really surprise to hear the weird name for a Palace but he keep on silent

“But I already warn you before. The King of this palace was really really... I mean reeeaaaally a DoS one. So if you better maintain to hold on your sharp tongue of yours. I already warned you. So Good luck.” The man said quickly and then disappeared. Nino wants to ask him again, because somehow Nino know that the road he was taken now is really was dangerous.

/

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

As he slowly walked on that path, Nino once again hears the voice of the rabbit said, " ** _Too late, tooooooo laaaaate ...!_** " Nino smiled and then hurried toward the direction of the voice and meet with a broad meadow festoon with red roses in each corner of it. Nino didn't believe the sight of so many red roses.

He walked slowly without the slightest shift his eyes from the roses that are really beautiful, until Nino heard a voice from his back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Nino looked surprised but at the same time he really happy that at last he can finally meet face to face with the rabbit. And it turned out his face was as cute as Nino can remember. Said his inner delight. 

The rabbits are looking at him in surprise, then he noticed the clothes that Nino wore and somehow his staring view at Nino made Nino feel embarrassed. 

"Anooo, I was trying to chase you." Nino said frankly with his face flushed, the hare is surprised but finally smiled softly at him.

"Um, what's come chasing at me?" Teased the hare slowly beginning to get closer at Nino. And Nino felt his face flushed and his breathing started getting congested because his eyes are so intense at him. When Nino wasn't possible to escape again, suddenly a voice came to disturb them.

 

" **Ohchaaan ...! Ohchaaan ...! The King is asking for youuuuu....!!! Hayakuuu...!!** " Replied the man panicked, the rabbit named Ohchan immediately panic when he then saw his pocket watch and stare then mutter the word “ ** _I’m late_** ” again.

Nino, which is not yet familiar with the situation that happened, then looked toward Ohchan rushed toward the palace which wasn't far from there follow by the man who had called him. Nino who feel not satisfied yet finally come rushing to pursue Ohchan. Once inside the palace, Nino again, surprised by the number of red roses. Nino almost drunk with the fragrance of the roses, that's when he accidentally hit someone until he fell.

" **Itte ...!** " He grimaces.

Nino was getting mad because he felt tired after chasing Ohchan and pushed around by the door and that damn cat. And also feel drunk because of the fragrant roses and directly cursing.

" **Wooiii! Watch where you standing...!!** " Nino did not realize but he faintly heard the sound like someone choking.

" **Nani ...! What do you mean by saying like that to me...?!** " Nino raised his head and face to face with someone tall, according to Nino he has a beautiful face and haircuts bangs, but judges from the crown and he was wearing clothes he must have been a prince, or _a king_? His inner thought began to worry.

"Why are you saying that?" Whispered someone next to him, half-frightening. Nino then turns around and fined the person who had called Ohchan earlier.

 

" **Prime Minister Sho, what you have spoken to him?!** " Ask the king on Sho. Sho only bowed.  
"Forgive me my noble king Jun. But I had just warned him." Sho light modestly.  
" **Huh...!! It's too late; guaaaaaaaaaards take this impudent man to prison and prepare him to behead!!** " Nino widening his eyes not believes what he just heard.

"Ee ... Bbb - but ... It's not my fault? Besides the one who fall was me, why should I been punished? Also beheaded?" Nino defend himself, did not accept the unilateral decision. The king Jun looked at him angrily.  
" **I'm the king, and my decision is a command. No one can resist, you heard that!! Guards take this man away, faaaaaaaast..!!** " Nino began to rebel when his body felt was taken away.

" **Yada ... Yada ... YADAAA ...!!** " He shouted from depression, he saw behind the king Jun was Ohchan who looked sad as well as Sho. Only the king Jun that looked satisfied.

Nino didn't know what to do anymore, he just screamed and screamed until he was placed in a prison cell that was scary and full with rats. Nino could only crouch in a corner of the bed and began crying loudly. He began to feel this it isn’t a dream anymore. _Because if it was a dream he should be awakened easily, isn’t it?! He began to miss home, his games console, his parents especially his oneesan._ Said his thought sadly.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

He knew that his oneesan and parents must be worried because he didn’t come home already. As he was lamenting his bad luck, Nino faintly hear a voices whispering.

"Shhh ... Don’t make such a noisy, Ohchan. The guard will hear us, you know that?" Nino remembers who's that voice belong to.  
"I know Aiba, but I'm also nervous. This was the first time I walked into the prison, you know." Ohchan answer it with fear toward the doorman and the magical cat who met Nino before. _Oh so his name was Aiba._

"Yeah Ohchan, if they know we trying to liberate a guy who have been wounded our king, we might also beheaded too, you know." Sho said starting to panic.

"Hey ... It's your fault too. You should be holding him to not walk in the middle of the road. You're reflect was to slow, you know." Snorted Ohchan not accept it.

"Well, I'm blocked by your ass, you know that Ohchan. Anyway why don't _YOU_ restrain the king's hands? You're the one who was holding him, isn’t it?" Sho defend him self, didn’t accept it. Ohchan only silence and pout.

"Ssshhh, enough... We're here already..." said Aiba return to calm them both. Nino's trying not to laugh and have stopped crying, this is the first time he really relieved to see the silly faces Aiba outside his cell. Nino immediately rushed to the bars of the cell and was relieved to see the face that made him stuck here.

"You guys ...? Why are you guys here for?" Ask Nino curious.

"Ssshhh ... Be quite, we're here to liberate you, you know. Watch out, I will open this door first. Ne Sho-kun, where’s the key?" Aiba ordered him. Sho nodded and then slowly release the cell key, and the fourth was not long outside the palace again, but still out in which there were many rose bushes. All four of the suspense out of breath because of what they had just faced it.

Nino is now been able to smile with relief because it means, his head been survive from beheaded. Nino was staring at Ohchan face and so was Ohchan, when they were startled by a loud trumpet call from the palace. Now Sho's, Aiba and Ohchan began to panic.

 

"Shimatta, why can be this soon we’ve been found out. Had the king has finished primp?" Ask Aiba at Sho, Sho just shrugs his shoulders.  
"I don’t know, he should not have been finished doing all of that before 4pm, instead isn’t it still 3pm now?" Ask Sho at Ohchan, Ohchan then looked at his watch and tapping his watch. He looked surprised and shocked.

"Areee ... The watch is death..."  
 ** _* BRAK *_** Sounds like the voice of goods falling within their heads, when they hear Ohchan naive word, which means only one thing.

"Aiba, we should be able to block the guards, Ohchan you soon take this man away from the palace. Take him away from here. **Hayakkuuu...!** " Commands Sho that directly draw Aiba hands.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

Ohchan without saying anything directly attract Nino hand to immediately stand up and ran toward the street that Nino remembered he had been passed. Although Nino didn’t see the king's troops to follow them but it seems Ohchan not want to take a risk. He kept running, pulling and holding Nino hands tightly. Until they saw the door when Nino first entered it on followed Ohchan into it. They began stopping to draw breath. Nino felt his breath almost off, he's never run as fast as it, except when he's been forced by his sister to participate on race when he was at senior high school.

Nino then felt someone's hand gently patted his shoulder. Nino raised his head and then faces to face with Ohchan that looking at him tenderly.

"Thank God you survived." He said softly, Nino began flushing his face again, because his face was gazing wistfully tender by Ohchan. Nino only nodded. 

"Thank you, for helping me." Ohchan just smiled and then slowly lowered his head and kissed Nino lips. Nino back in surprise. But Ohchan just blushed.  
"May I know your name?" Ask Ohchan. Nino nodded, when he will answer it. They then startled surprise by the sound. 

 

" **OHCHAAAANNN ...! Why you rabbits... How come you been so ungrateful?!** " Said Jun angry, not accepting what Ohchan had done to. They turned and found the king Jun stood in front of the guards who pursue them both. They also see Aiba and Sho who was caught. Although they both just tied up but Nino knows what they will face it after this.

"Aiba... Sho..." Nino said softly. 

 

" **OII YOU ...! If you feel like protecting them. Give it up then I will forgive all three of them!** " Jun gave him a command. Nino was surprised to hear that. He wanted to help all three of them, especially since they are only trying to help him. The three of them not guilty. At that moment, Nino felt Ohchan stood in his way. Nino and also Jun was surprised to see it. 

"Go away, I will protect you..." Ohchan whispered at him. Nino didn't believe what he had just heard. Nino only shook his head and he doesn't want to lose Ohchan because of this. Ohchan then turned and smiled gently at him. 

"Daijoubu. We'll meet again. Believe me... Ja... Matte ne..." Ohchan whispered, kissing Nino lips for the last time and it invites the anger of Jun.

" **Ohchan...!! You dare challenge me...!!** " Jun yelled as he drew his sword towards Ohchan. And somehow, in Ohchan hands had existing a sword too. Without waiting any longer, they both crush their swords. Nino was still in shock and he tried to intervene them, but he heard Ohchan shouting at him.

" **GO..!! GO AWAY...! HAYAKKU ...!** " Nino began to cry, he wanted to argue but he too heard the voice of Aiba and Sho.  
" **GO QUICKLY... DON'T WASTE OUR SACRIFICE…!!** " Sho yelled at him.  
" **THAT'S RIGHT... QUICKLYYYY...!** " Aiba Yelled at him. 

Nino that began to panic doesn't know what to do, but finally he just nodded with tears running down him eyes. He ran out into the woods he knew, but he was still hear the clatter of swords behind him. Nino tried to cover his ears and kept running, running, running, running...

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

"Kazu... Kazu...? _Kazu-kun...?!_ " Nino faintly hears the sound of someone whom he knew called at him. He then opened his eyes and found his sister's worried face.  
"Neechan..." Nino whisper at her. Yuri smiled softly.  
"Kazu-kun what happen?" Nino frowned in surprise.  
"What happen?" He asked. Yuri nodded. 

"I saw you crying and screaming at your sleep. Are you having a nightmare? I told you before; don't go to sleep with a full stomach, so you having a nightmare isn't it?" Yuri said softly to him, she was still stroking his hair and remove Nino tears. Nino wonders... _A dream..._ Can't believe what his thought had.

Nino then see that his clothes didn't change at all. Nino was still wearing his own clothes; he then put his hands on his head. He didn't find a large yellow ribbon on it. Nino apparently realized he _maybe_ actually had a dream, and looked relieved. 

“ _Is that means, Ohchan did not exist then?_ ” Said his thought sadly.

Yuri doesn't know what the dream Nino had, that make Nino felt so sad like that. She then helped Nino stood up so she can to take Nino home. Tonight, the four friends of her who Yuri always tells to him will come for a short vacation. She told Nino that all four of them had joined the theater club, where Yuri became one of their players. Nino really knows that his sister is very good at acting. Nino was getting ready, when someone knocked on his door. Nino smiled gently finding Yuri's head peering from behind the door.

"Come in neechan, why you should have to peek, anyway?" Said Nino relaxes while buttoning his sleeve. Yuri slowly started to come in and sit beside his bed. Yuri always felt proud of her brother. Unfortunately Nino didn't want to go with her to the city. If it yes, definitely Yuri life will full of laughter and joking like the old days, before Yuri moved to the city. 

"Come here; let me tidy up your evening clothes." Nino thinks for a moment and then turned back to Yuri, Yuri then tidy Nino clothes and smiled gently at him. 

"Kazu... Come with me to the city would you? Is so unfortunately if your talent detained for staying in the village." Kazu only smile at it, he already knew that her sister still won't give up.

"Neechan, I still like living in the village." Yuri staring at Kazu soft eyes, and pouting. Nino just chuckled to see her adorable sister pout, and then kissed her lips softly like usual.

"That isn't going to help, neechan." Yuri smiled with amusement, but she didn't give up. 

"Then, what would could make you leave this place and went to the city with me?" Yuri challenge at Nino. Nino daydreaming for a moment and then remembered his dream was and grinned.

"If neechan can bring me a rabbit that has beautiful ass. So I'll go with you, everywhere neechan gonna go." Yuri felt really weird with Nino request. Nino can understand it and then he just kiss Yuri nose this time. 

"Relax neechan. If it's the time I should go from here so I'll go. But for now, I'm just starving. Especially after that weird dream I have this afternoon. Did neechan friends had arrive yet?" Yuri was still surprised to see Nino's behavior but finally nods. 

"Yeah, they're meeting with mom and dad at the living room. Let's meet them soon. I often tell about you to them. And they can't hardly wait to meet you." Yuri said enthusiastically. Nino simply smiles and nodded, then took Yuri hand and they started walking toward the living room.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

As they approached the living room Nino heard his parents laughing and the sound of their guests. But somehow Nino seemed to have heard the voice somewhere. When Yuri is gonna opens the door, that same time Nino then did hear the voice that he really already knows.

"OII AIBA, it wasn't my fault if we finally fall at the stage-cloths... It was because of you, swinging your sword in all directions like that..." Sho murmurings, Nino didn't believe to hear Sho voice at his home, especially... 

"That isn't my fault too. That's because of my hat, you know... Who ever took my hat also been responsible at it, because of that I had to use the existing cap, and it's a very big size, you know ... Until it covers my eyes...." Aiba didn't accept the fault. When Nino begin to feeling dizzy because he doesn't believe of hearing at Sho and Aiba voice ever again, that's when Nino was heard a voice that Nino really didn't want him to hear again. 

"Oii Aiba... It's just your excuse, right? You really don't want to admit, that it is you who had been missing it yourself, right? Sloppy guy." Jun sneered at Aiba. Nino try to grab Yuri hand to hold her so that she won't open the door but it was too late. 

"Hey, Did you guys are talking about is the stage of Alice in Wonderland, which was held last time, right? Gyaaa... I have guessed it was yourself who had lost that hat, Aiba-chan. I would say that to Aiko-chan about this when I'm meeting her later." Yuri said casually. Nino really doesn't believe what he just saw. 

"Gyaaa Yuri neechan, yamerooo... Oops it's really gonna be bad if Aiko-chan knows..." Answer Aiba weld. Everyone laughed, except Nino and Yuri wonders why, then she turned around to see the Nino full face with shock. 

"Kazu-kun, nani? What's up? Any problems?" Nino's face Yuri confused, then pointed toward Aiba.

"Aaaiba?" Yuri surprised then turned toward Aiba and Nino. Yuri pointed towards them.  
"Are, Kazu-kun you had met Aiba before? Aiba?" Ask Yuri at Aiba, but Aiba only shook his head strangely. Nino was then surprised to see the face of Sho and also Jun.  
"Sho... King Jun?" 

*** Mmmph ...!!!*** There was muffled laughter from Aiba, Jun, Sho, and also Yuri. Yuri then walked over to Nino's then placed her hand on Nino forehead.

"Anooo Kazu-kun... Do you get a fever huh? _Hihihihi..._ Although I can say that Jun deserves to be a king, but unfortunately he isn't. Except for his roles in the theater he did last time, he was role to be a king." Yuri giggles. Nino still doesn't understand, and he was also puzzled how to explain it to Yuri. But then he remembered something. 

“Ano neechan... There is another person right? He was wearing a rabbit costume and uses an antic pocket watch and his name was Ohchan?" Nino asked Yuri, Yuri really flinched in surprise. Nino somehow gets to know the four of her companions and their role in the drama of their last theater but before she could ask, suddenly from behind Nino they heard some words been shouting... 

“ ** _Gyaaaa I'm lateeeee.... Gyaa sumimasen, I'm sorry for being late._** ” Nino then turn around and finding Ohchan walking in the hurry with a pocket watch from behind them.

"Osoi Ohchan ...!" Said Jun with a half-joking tone and Ohchan only bowed to apologize, but Nino and Ohchan starring back at each other again. Nino didn't know what to say, except _thank God_ that Ohchan was fine. Yuri is still surprised but ultimately chose silence. She then walked towards Ohchan and led him to Nino. 

"Ohchan ... Meet my brother who I always talk about it. And I want you to meet him. He's smart at and really talented at music. I had planned to take him in our next theatrical, _if Kazu want to come_. What do you think, _Kazu-chan_?" Yuri teasing at Nino. And somehow this time Yuri had sure that Nino will oblige. Nino hasn't said anything but he then saw Ohchan smiled at him and stretch out his hand. 

"Hi ... My name is Ohno Satoshi, everyone calling me Ohchan ... And may I know your name?" Nino remembered their last conversation and smiled gently as he knew it wasn't a dream this time. Nino then welcome Ohchan hand.

"Hi, pleased to meet you. My name is Ninomiya Kazunari; just call me Nino or _Kazu_." Nino smiled wide at him.

+++++++++++++++ ▲ ▲ ▲ +++++++++++++++

It continues to be a very pleasant dinner this time. And Nino was amazed to see all four of them, especially Ohchan. His eyes never turned away from him until finally they will return to the inn where they stayed for a while. Before parting Nino said quietly to Ohchan.

"Anoo, can I play to the inn?" Ohchan surprised to hear that. But then he nodded.

"Sure I will wait for you... Ja ... Oyasumi. _Kazu-kun..._ " Ohchan smile at him and then turn to hurry on catching his three best friends. Nino is still looking towards them until he wasn't aware of Yuri that was already standing behind him and whispered softly near his ear. 

" _Soooo Kazu-kyuun..._ Do you want to come this time?" She teasing at Nino, and chuckled amused to see his brother's face reddened up to his ear.

"I am presuming it as a 'yes' then... **YATTA...!! OTOUSAN..!! OKAASAN...!! FINALLY KAZU GONNA COME WITH ME TO THE CITY THIS TIME...!!** " Yuri shouted as she ran into the house with a little cheering dance along the way, throwing her joy. 

Nino just shook his head to see at Yuri behavior that looks like a child. But he is very grateful to her sister this time. Because thanks to her, Nino could finally meet with Ohchan. He then walked casualty into the house and still hearing at Yuri cheery voice all over the house, for now Nino just hopes he'll dream about Ohchan again tonight. But this time, Nino will ensure that he could feel that beautiful Ohchan ass at his hand and his lips. Nino grin pleased at his plan.

+++++++++++++++ **Q E D** +++++++++++++++


End file.
